Hinanami Week 2019
by FreezeThunder
Summary: Another year means another round of stories about the Ultimate Gamer and a Reserve Course student.
1. First Date: Start!

Claw machines, first person shooters, skeeball, tickets, prizes, racing on snowmobiles, Pac-Man. Yep it was an arcade alright. One of a certain Ultimate Gamer's favorites. She figured it was the perfect place to have a first date with Hajime, ge liked her too so it was perfect, but Hajime made it apparent that he wasn't as good as her.

"So...I use cards...to battle?" Hajime asked to his pink haired date

"Yep. The cards are scanned are on this platform and you can use those characters to fight" Chiaki told him "It's kinda futuristic don't you think?"

"I guess, but if I wanted to fight using Goku and Vegeta I'd rather...pick Goku or Vegeta" Hajime replied, and all Chiaki did was pout.

"Um...is this a good set up?" He asked the gamer girl again. All of his characters were up front to fight without any of them in the back to gain stamina.

"Yeah...probably" She answered

"Alright then" He hit a button to start the battle. At first he was doing good, his team had stronger levels making them go first and they hit hard. But so did his opponent's, and he kept losing a lot of the defend options, making his characters got stunned. It was brutal, he never made it to the second round and was just left there stunned, and Chiaki with a hand on his shoulder.

"You almost got did good" she said. Hajime turned his face slowly to hers. "Oh I actually mean it. What you did is okay for a beginner, you just got bad luck is all"

Hajime's head instantly thought of Nagito and shuddered. "Ok, so do you want to take a turn?"

"Sure" Chiaki played a lot better than Hajime obviously. Better strategic plays, better timing on the quick-time events, better attacks, better...everything befitting of the Ultimate Gamer.

"Wow you made it look easy" Hajime said awestruck

"Oh I didn't mean to make you feel bad" She said

"Aww, it's fine" Hajime said as he put an arm around her shoulder "You're more amazing and so much better at this than me"

"You're amazing too" Chiaki replied, laying her head on his shoulder and blushing, while Hajime also blushed "Hey hey, can we play that one next"

"Sure, whatever you want"


	2. Domestic life of the Hinatas

Hajime always woke up the same way, seeing his beautiful wife's sleepy face in front of him. And each and every time he couldn't help but smile, she was just so adorable.

But one of them needed to be the productive one in the morning and it had to be him. As he got off the bed there was one person he had to check up on, Sayuri. As he slowly opened her room he saw another adorable sight: Sayuri sprawled out on her bed laying on her back, the blankets and covers on the floor and finally the cat, Mia curled up next to her. Sayuri inherited her mother's deep sleep but not her grace.

Chuckling to himself he walked downstairs to get breakfast ready. Some pancakes and bacon, simple but effective. A few minutes have passed, Hajime just got done pouring the batter onto the pan and heard smaller sets of footsteps coming down.

"Mraow!" Mia cried out followed by Sayuri "Meow"

"Morning pumpkin. You're not a cat today, are you?" He asked as he petted the cat and hugged the brown haired girl.

"Uh...nope! Not today, maybe next week though" She giggled

"Ha ha ha, good because I need favor" Hajime bent down to her eye level "Can I count on you to watch the pancakes while I wake up your mother?" Sayuri's eyes sparkled.

"Of course you can! I'm Sayuri, the Ultimate Kid Chef!" She stood proudly

Hajime patted her head and went back upstairs. Back into their room he saw Chiaki still lying there. "Hey Chiaki, time to get up" he whispered as he got close to her. Something was off though when he was last here though, her mouth usually hangs open a bit when she's asleep, now it's fully closed. She's faking. Hajime smirked and began to walk out "Ok guess you're still asleep. But if you're asleep that means that you can't say 'no' if I were to….TICKLE YOU!" Hajime launched himself onto the bed and attacked.

"Ahahaha-No, no stooooop-pffffftttt hahaha!" Chiaki wailed

" So I guess that means you're awake now, right?"

"Yes, yes-hahahaha. Stoooooop, hahaha!" Chiaki laughs died down as Hajime got off the bed. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips "Good morning, Hajime"

"Morning Chiaki"


	3. The Great Hajidini

"What do you like Hajime?"

It was a simple question, that's all she asked him. Just a usual day where they meet up at the fountain by Hope's Peak when she asks him this. Surely he has the answer, but couldn't seem to find it. It was so vague yet specific at the same time.

"Well...what do you like?" Hajime asked her back sheepishly.

"You know me, I like video games" She bluntly replied

"Yeah but like, besides that?"

"I like...anime about video games, analysis about games, game conventions, books about video games, cartoons about video games, games merchadise-"

"Uh, heh heh heh. I figured as much"

"I also like animals" "Chiaki answered "Especially small and cute ones like rabbits" Hajime was a surprised, he didn't know that until now. She always went on about video games and he just assumed that was it from her. But it was nice hearing something different for a change. "Now it's your turn"

Oh no, she bore eyes and a smile that could melt ice. He couldn't NOT answer. "Uh...oh nothing out of the ordinary" Hajime answered looking away as sweat formed on his temple "I like basic things, nothing out of the ordinary from me. Sorry I'm so boring"

"C'mon. You know you're not boring. You're so much more, I know it" She said as she playfully slapped his arm. The confidence boost did also make him blush. "Think back to when you were young. What did you do? What did you play? What did you want to be? Things like that...I think…"

As Hajime thought back he could see one answer, but he had trouble getting it out. And the mere thought of it drew more sweat and blushing on his face "Well there's one thing but…"

"What? What?" She grew close to his face and her eyes glimmered with anticipation. Well, it was now or never.

"I...I, uh...I-I...Iwantedtobeamagician!" He finally uttered out. He felt that Chiaki backed away from his face and she didn't have a immediate response. She just looked at him with her mouth opened only slightly. A few seconds of this passed but to Hajime it felt like hours with all the nothing that could be heard. "You know, like do magic? I-I thought it was cool, and...and I wanted to do it. So I...learned some tricks at camp and...I had this costume and hat...the whole deal. I...even called myself...the g-great...Haji...dini…yeah"

"...oh" Chiaki finally responded to him " Ah, so like a mage! There very important in RPGs, can't not have one on a team. Your hair even looks like a small mage hat"

"Thanks...thanks a lot" Hajime said looking down. His face still burning red.

"No don't feel bad about that" Chiaki said "I'm happy you told me" She grabbed his hand with her hers. "Do you still know some tricks?"

"Uh...yeah. I think so" Hajime picked his head up and his face stopped being red

"Good you can show me some magic sometime" she beamed "And then after that," she lowered her hand to his leg and talked slowly "We can get 'magical'"

Then Hajime displayed his wind magic by falling backwards into the fountain, still needed work.


	4. Trading clothes

It was a beautiful sunny day...most likely somewhere else. Here in Japan, there was dark clouds, lighting strikes and rain, rain and more rain! It came down pouring with no end in sight, a raid fire barrage of water developed the city. With two unlucky teenagers just happened to be caught in the middle of it.

"Ugh, stupid weather" Hajime groaned, they were playing games at their usual meet up spot when it began to drizzle and only just made it out before it started to pour " It sure is coming down hard"

"Yeah, and I can't leave school grounds" Chiaki replied "Sorry about that"

"It's fine" He sighed, looking out to the water battlefie in front of him. "I guess if I run fast enough I my chances of getting sick are slightly less than average" He chuckled to himself

Hajime looked onwards and tried planning the best route. Then he felt a wave motion by his left,almost forgetting Chiaki was there. He turned and saw that she was different. Her hoodie was taken off and she held it in her hand stretched outward to him "Here"

Hajime merely raised an eyebrow at this "What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you my hoodie...I thought it was obvious"

Hajime smiles but still shook his head "No thanks, I don't need it"

"C'mon just take it. I don't want you to become sick"

"And I don't want to take your clothes it doesn't feel right"

Chiaki's eyes moved around as she pondered and after a few seconds she spoke again "...Give me your tie"

"Wh-what?"

"Give me. Your tie…..punk"

Fuyuhiko rubbed off on her, but even while…'attempting' to be threatening, Hajime just chuckled "N-no?. Why would I do that?"

"Because this way it's fair...probably"

"I don't think a tie is a good trade for a hoodie"

"Hmph" Chiaki pouted with her signature puffy face "Fine, then give me your underwear"

"WHAT?!" Hajime's face glowed a bright red, coming his emotions of embarrassment and anger.

"C'mon now that's fair, I gave you mine"

"That is...completely different!"

"Look Hajime, I'm not letting you out in the rain with nothing so just hand it over"

Chiaki's face and tone had changed, she was serious, well as serious as she could be, she was determined to see this through no matter what. Hajime finally accepted defeat, removed his tie and trading it for the hooded jacket "I'll be sure to dry it out later" Hajime ran out with the hood covering his head towards the nearest bus stop while Chiaki waved behind him

"Darn" She took her backpack off and pulled a small Pikachu umbrella and sighed "I was this close…"


	5. Relaxing

The life of a Reserve Course student wasn't easy, waking up so early in the morning to travel miles to school, hardly anyone stays awake during the first few lessons. Next is all the notes that have to be taken down. Every teacher talked so fast that the students in turn had to write faster to match them, which lead to many many wrists.

Of course there is also all the homework they have to do for each class, at least 3 papers for a subject and bare minimum 5 pages of questions. The short time tests had to be taken leaving the student drained each and every day. Not to mention the amount of money even required to attend the Reserve Course program. So being a Reserve Course student was stressful...but Hajime had to endure it.

Hajime has a dream when he was young, a different dream than most people, he wanted to attend Hope's Peak Academy. But he had no special talent, he was just an ordinary boy living in a big world. It was the reason why he went in the Reserve Course in the first place. Hajime did it all, getting up early, taking the notes, doing the homework, taking the tests, he did all that, to achieve his dream. He endured the ridiculous from

previous classmates, he endured the difficult tasks the school assigned, he endured the stress; all for the sake of his dream.

He wanted this anyway, this is exactly what Hajime wanted.

Until he met Chiaki Nanami, an Ultimate of Hope's Peak Academy. A fateful encounter that day changed Hajime's life forever. She didn't care of his status as a member of the Reserve Course or even that he was pretty ordinary, she took time to become his friend and Hajime in turn, did the same and perhaps something more. The days after that seemed a little bit better, the air fresher, the homework not as bad, the stress dropped down only slightly. Spending time with Chiaki was something he hadn't felt in months: relaxation.

A break from his everyday struggle. Where the worst thing that could was that Chiaki could just fall asleep on his shoulder, like right now. She laid on his shoulder, still holding her hand consike in her hands with eyes closed, mouth open and drool trickling down her cheek. Hajime had come not to mind this too much, because that'd mean he have to stay with Chiaki a little while longer. A few more minutes longer here wouldn't hurt.


	6. Recovering

"Ow ow ow, careful that stings!"

"Don't move around so much, I'm almost done!"

Hajime had done it again, he had failed his entrance exam to become a knight of the radiant garden castle and his was getting his injuries treated by the "princess" of the castle, Chiaki Nanami and her magic.

They met when they were young and became friends ever since. Whenever Chiaki got bored of her training, the two would meet up at the local fountain area, talk and play games before Chiaki had to leave. Hajime wanted to become a knight so badly, every day he would go take the challenge, and every day he would fail, and every day he would over do it and get hurt more, and every day Chiaki snuck out and healed him. The process has been going for a half a year now.

"Nekomaru really did you in, huh?" Chiaki asked him

"I know" Hajime sighed and rolled his eyes st the memory

"You also didn't stand a chance, against those fireballs from Akane either"

"Yeah I know"

"And those combos moves by Ibuki and Gundam was just brutal to watch"

"YES I WAS THER-ahh!" Hajime winced in pain.

"Careful, don't move too much!" Chiaki said shocked, she continued moving her keyblade around some more after a few seconds, "Aaaaand, there" The green glow that was around Hajime dissipated. "My healing magic isn't as good as Mikan's. I'm sorry I couldn't heal you faster"

"It's fine" Hajime didn't make eye contact with her and just looked down at the ground.

"I'm also so sorry for what I said. I didn't mean to upset you" Chiaki followed suite with Hajime and looked down as well.

"No, it's fine. I'm over that, I swear" Hajime said as he made eye contact with her then went back to looking down "Maybe I should quit this…"

"Huh, why?" She asked with concern

"Because no matter how hard I try, I still fail" Hajime threw his wooden sword on the ground and cover his face with his hands. "Who am I even kidding anyway, I'm no good with swords, I can't use magic, I'll never be able to wield a keyblade, I can't do anything, and I never will be able to do anything-"

"Don't you dare say that!" Chiaki yelled at him as he was taken aback. She was usually so soft spoken that her tone never reached such a volume.

"You can do anything you put your mind to! Stop saying you can't!...because I believe you can" Chiaki spoke with authority "You told me that you wanted to be a knight because that was your dream. If you want to not do that anymore then that's fine. But to say you won't be able to do anything is just plain wrong. You can always change your class, become a rouge, a sage, a tank, maybe even an NPC. But don't ever say you will ever be nothing...because that's a lie" At the end of her long rant she huffed and puffed a few times with Hajime still trying to process what just happened to him.

"You really think so?" He said after a few seconds

"Uh-huh...maybe…"

Hajime let out a light chuckled and Chiaki did the same. He still couldn't believe that Chiaki was the one that gave him a verbal beatdown. "Yeah, you're right" He got back up on his feet, and grabbed hold of wooden sword, his grip locked and tightened. He may have gotten splinters from that but who cares, not Hajime at this exact moment "You know what? I'm going to back and re-challenge them right now!"

**10 minutes later…**

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Peko was fierce with that wind"

"I NOTICED!"


	7. Lazy Morning

The sun's rays peered through the window landing on Hajime's face. His eyes winced but slowly opened his eyes. Awaited him was his favorite sight: his wife Chiaki, asleep blissfully. Hajime often recalls how they met, he was getting away from the ridicule of other classmates to clear his head and suddenly a girl just bumps into them. He talks about his insecurities, she tells him it's okay to be normal, and they became friends. Eventually building up into a relationship, living together, getting married, and having a kid. Hajime truly cherished his life with her, a shame he needed to be separate from her to get the day Sartre, as he usually does.

"Mm...stay…" Suddenly, a force jerked Hajime back preventing him from leaving the bed. It came from his left arm, the feeling of being tugged by something, or accurately someone. Chiaki laid beside him and held his left arm with both of hers tied around it. "Mmm...stay with me…" She softly mumbled without opening her eyes.

Hajime chuckled at her childish actions "C'mon I gotta get up" Hajime tried to removed her arms slowly, but Chiaki just tightened her grip.

"No...stay here…" She begged, pulling him slowly back onto the bed.

Hajime smiled again, she wasn't going to give up easily and fighting back would only be more trouble than it was worth. So he hot back in bed, covered himself with the blankets and closed his eyes. What's the problem with getting another hour worth of sleep?

Some time has passed and two more things plumped themselves onto the bed with Hajime and Chiaki, one in between the couple and one on top of Hajime alone. Hajime was the only one that reacted because Chiaki is a heavy sleeper. When he opened his eyes he found the cause: Sayuri and Mia. Apparently sometime when he was still asleep the two saw them and climbed in with them. Mia curled up on Hajime's belly and Sayuri laying on Hajime's shoulder with her legs in front of her mother's, but not hitting her either. Getting up now would only ruin the moment for now three sleepers instead of just one now, so he decided to stay in a little longer. Having a lazy start to a day didn't seem so bad, Hajime didn't have any complaints, not like he was going someplace anyway.

…

…

…

...

Until he had to pee that is...


End file.
